


Cozy Together

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: There is a storm outside, but Wanda is cozy inside.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Cozy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



There was a storm outside, whipping the branches of the trees back and forth. Thunder drowning out all sound for an instant, brief illumination courtesy of lightning. The wind ripped back and forth, clawing at anything it could rip up off the ground. Large, cold drops of rain could soak a person in seconds with a cold that could be felt down to the bone.

Inside the house, sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, and with Peter asleep next to her, Wanda was warm and content. The lights were off, the power had gone out an hour ago, but a few red orbs of magic hung in the air and tinted everything with the red hue of her magic.

Wanda reached out and traced the lines of Peter’s face with her fingers, brushing his silver hair aside. Her touch was lite, but Peter began to stir.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, Peter,” Wanda said soothingly. She preferred to call him brother, but that was something that made him uncomfortable, and so she had stopped. He had accepted that the girl he was in love with was an alternate universe version of his sister, and after time had adjusted to the idea, but calling each other brother and sister was a step he wasn’t willing to take. Wanda was sure that she’d get him to take that step eventually, but for now she could be patient. “You can go back to sleep.”

Peter yawned. “I’m good. Is it still storming?”

“It is.”

The only warning Wanda had was a flash of a playful grin before the blankets were gone, and Wanda was laying flat on the couch with Peter on top of her grinning down. She gave a cry of surprise over the sudden change.

“What? You use your powers on me all of the time,” Peter said with a smile as he lowered himself and kissed her before going back up. “Only fair I get to use mine sometimes too.”

“Hmm, I’ll allow it.” Wanda wrapped her arms around Peter and pulled him down for another kiss and much more.


End file.
